


Chronic Sunshine

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Josh and Jun appear for like .2 seconds, Joshua is an idol in this, Roommates, Slice of Life, Soonyoung and Mingyu and Junhui are just normal dudes, They're best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: A day in the life of best friends Wonwoo and Seungkwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dubusaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/gifts).



> Titled this after one of my new favorite songs Chronic Sunshine by Cosmo Pyke (the new indie artist Wonwoo is listening to in the fic).

It’s always the same shit but different day. Seungkwan singing, or shouting as Wonwoo calls it, to some pop song that plays way too often on the radio and Wonwoo hiding in his room with a cigarette in his mouth and bass guitar in his hands jamming out along with some indie artist he learned about a few days ago.

 

\---

 

“I’m in love with him.” Wonwoo shows Seungkwan a photo of the said artist over dinner. Seungkwan eating a nice meal while Wonwoo munches on fast food.

 

“Whatever Wonwoo. Didn’t you say your one and only love was that kid...fuck what is his name again..” Seungkwan bites his lip as he thinks.

 

“Steve Lacy?” Wonwoo answers for him as he scrolls down his twitter account laughing at some picture of a rat holding a gun.

 

“Yeah him! What happened to him?” Seungkwan munches and his pile of green beans and Wonwoo just waves his hand off.

 

“Ever heard of polyamory?” Wonwoo types on his phone quickly tweeting something to a friend and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

 

\---

 

Wonwoo gets tired and lets himself fall on his bed and stares out the window of their shitty apartment to look at the wall of an even shittier apartment. Wonwoo grumbles and promises to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to get rich and move out of here. Seungkwan knocks on Wonwoo’s door and Wonwoo answers with a groan.

 

“What?” Wonwoo rolls around on his bed his phone in his hand and playing some Japanese anime game that Seungkwan calls his weab game.

 

“Don’t you got another date with that Mingu guy?” Seungkwan sits on Wonwoo’s desk chair and watches the other flail about.

 

“It’s Mingyu and nope I called it quits he’s so fucking clingy and annoying.”

 

“God, you’re going to die alone.”

 

“Hey fuck off I don’t mind dying alone. What about you huh? How did that thing with Soonyoung go?”

 

“He said mint was spicy and I can’t possibly date someone who thinks mint is spicy are you insane?” Seungkwan groans and slams his forehead against Wonwoo’s desk.

 

“Hey watch it! I spent good money on that desk it cost me like sixty dollars.” Wonwoo sat up and stretched his arms. “Want to go out then? I heard there is an estate sale two neighborhoods down.”

 

“Fuck yes dead people’s stuff.” Seungkwan gets up and goes to change and Wonwoo laughs and slips on a clean shirt and jeans; opening his window to see if it was cold enough to wear his favorite cardigan.

 

“Since when did the heat stop you from wearing your cardigan?” Seungkwan shows up with his things and Wonwoo laughed.

 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Wonwoo slipped on his shoes and the two headed out to the nearest bus stop.

 

\---

 

“Seungkwan you do not need that rug.” Wonwoo crosses his arms as Seungkwan ran for it.

 

“Why not it looks pretty good to me.” Seungkwan inspects the rug and Wonwoo sighs.

 

“We have carpet in our apartment.” Wonwoo looks around and spots an old pair of circle sunglasses.

 

“Hey, Seungkwan do I look like Ozzy Osbourne?” Wonwoo tries to do his best impression before Seungkwan pulls them off Wonwoo’s face.

 

“I call them.”

 

“Hey, you ass I found it first.”

 

“Wonwoo you can barely see without your actual glasses why would you need them.”

 

“You right. You right.”

 

\---

 

After successfully transporting their estate sale treasures back to their apartment they headed out for a late lunch/early dinner. They walked down the streets hunting for the said restaurant they were going to try out and as they saw it in the distance they passed a music store and Wonwoo stopped and walked backward to look at the TV.

 

“God isn’t he hot?” Wonwoo blurts out loud and someone who was not Seungkwan tries to not laugh.

 

“I know right?” Wonwoo’s eyes widen as he knows that voice all too well. He quickly turns his head to see a covered up Joshua Hong who put his finger to his lips.

 

“Holy shit can I have a picture?” Wonwoo whispers and Joshua laughs.

 

“Sure but quickly I'm supposed to be heading back to my dorm soon.” Joshua stands beside Wonwoo as he pulled out his phone and quickly took a burst of photos just to be sure he got a good one.

 

“You can’t post it though,” Joshua tells him and Wonwoo nods his head eagerly.

 

“No problemo dude I’ll keep this to myself. Have a good day!” Wonwoo says as Joshua leaves off into the crowd again.

 

Wonwoo walks over to the restaurant and sees a frazzled Seungkwan at the door.

 

“You asshole! I thought you got taken or some shit where did you go?” Seungkwan slapped Wonwoo on the arm and Wonwoo hissed and rubbed the spot.

 

“I’ll tell you when we get home.”

 

“Fine let’s eat I’m starving.”

 

\---

 

“This is not a drama bitch you are lying!” Seungkwan crosses his arms on the couch as Wonwoo tells him the story and Wonwoo smirks.

 

“Oh yeah well then what’s this?” Wonwoo shows him the photos and Seungkwan’s eyes widen.

 

“You lucky son of a bitch.” Seungkwan hisses and throws Wonwoo’s phone at him.

 

“Hey watch it ass! I haven’t put the photos on my laptop yet.” Wonwoo runs to his room to do just that and Seungkwan perches himself on the couch and watches some TV.

 

\---

 

Seungkwan groans and rubs his eyes as he get’s up and walks over to Wonwoo’s room. He bangs on the door before yelling.

 

“Hey fuck off! It’s ass o’clock in the morning and I have work tomorrow!”

 

Seungkwan hears some mumbles come from the other side and Wonwoo yells out.

 

“Sorry Seungkwan I don’t think I can I’ll make it up to you another time I promise I’ll take you to that shop you like!”

 

Seungkwan loudly groans and returns to his room trying to get whatever sleep he can.

 

Morning came and Seungkwan pulls out a red bull from the fridge and opens the can and downs it. He hears Wonwoo’s door open and out comes a familiar face known to be Wen Junhui the guy who lives a floor above them.

 

“Why couldn’t you fuck him in your apartment!” Seungkwan yells and Wonwoo comes out after with his hair in a mess and red marks all over him.

 

“His cousin came over to visit can’t let them hear that.” Wonwoo reaches to drink some of his favorite strawberry aloe drink.

 

Junhui fixes his hair in the mirror in the hall and gives Wonwoo a wink before leaving.

 

“I hate you.” Seungkwan hisses as he collects his things for work.

 

“I know.” Wonwoo smiles and reads over his notes for his art history class.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this. Lately, I feel like my works have been lacking.


End file.
